Every Step of the Way
by Kai517TeenWriter
Summary: Varian finally gets to spend a little more quality time with his Cassie- he is the royal alchemist, after all!
1. Prologue

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They only hesitated for a moment before Rapunzel flung herself at Eugene, kissing him.

The entire room burst into applause. The princess now had her prince, and it was time for the festivities to begin.

Cassandra, who was a bridesmaid at the wedding of the century (or, at least within Corona), clapped politely and smiled. Her best friend was now married to the love of her life, a man who Cassandra despised.

But Cass knew how much Eugene meant to Rapunzel, so she tried not to bring it up.

After all, she wouldn't like it if her best friend judged her choices, so why should she?

In the meanwhile, a young man stood opposite of Cassandra.

The young man, who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, had jet-black hair and wide, blue eyes. He clapped and whistled in earnest, excited to see two of his closest friends- one of which being the other half of "Team Awesome"- at the happiest point in their lives.

This young man was Varian, a boy who Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra had met three years ago, when he was fifteen. The young alchemist and science nerd was genuinely excited for his friends.

After all, their happily-ever-after was finally unfolding, and it was so exciting to see and witness his first friends getting what they deserved- and wanted.

His happily-ever-after had yet to come, but he was not about to lose hope. Not yet.

After the ceremony, the newlyweds and their throng of wedding guests gathered inside the castle's ballroom to celebrate with food, dancing, and socializing.

Varian spotted a familiar face across the room and made his way towards it. Towards her.

Cassandra sighed as she saw Varian dodging people to get to her. She ducked her head and turned away, but there was nothing she could do, nothing that could stop him from heading her way.

"Hey, Cassie," he said once he got close enough, "how have you been lately?"

She sighed again, rolling her eyes and turning around to face him.

"I've actually been good, Varian. How about you?"

"I've been great," he replied, "things have finally started to get interesting for me... I just got my first job!"

"Oh?" she asked, hoping to keep him on that track, "and what job might that be?"

What he said next shocked her so much, she dropped her glass. It shattered into a million little fragments, almost symbolic of how she felt at his news.

"I'm officially the royal alchemist."


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh... oh, no!"

Varian dropped right to the floor to scoop up as much glass as he possibly could. Pulling on his heavy lab gloves, he picked up handfuls of what remained of Cassandra's glass cup and threw them into the wastebasket, immediately going back for more.

Cassandra leaned down to help him- after all, it was her mess, not his. But there he was, cleaning it up for her.

"Here, let me help..." she said softly, reaching to grab some, too.

"No. I can't let you do that without gloves."

She pulled out a pair of gloves, carefully putting them on.

"No, no, no," Varian said again, "I mean thick, protective gloves."

"But it's my mess..."

"So what? That glass will cut your hand into pieces if you touched it at all without protective gloves. Sure, it's your mess, but I'm cleaning it up, and that's that."

Just then, their friends came over, smiling.

"Hello, Cassandra," Rapunzel said, "hey, Varian."

"Hello, Your Highness," Varian smiled up from his spot on the floor, "congratulations."

"May I ask what in the world you are doing on the floor?"

"Oh, that," he said, standing up with the last bit of glass, turning a bright red, "just picking up some glass is all."

"Some glass?"

"Someone dropped their cup, and I'm helping pick it up."

"Okay, that's good," Eugene cut in, "come on, Blondie, let's go."

Rapunzel looked at her friends before following after Eugene.

"Cassie. Cassie!"

Cassandra turned around to face Varian.

"Yes?"

"May I have this dance?"

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

"You heard me right. May I have this dance?"

She rolled her eyes, but contemplated his offer anyways.

"You know what? Sure. Why not?"

"I understand... wait..."

She laughed, and soon, they were off.

Cassandra sighed happily as her best friend and her husband rode away, off into the night.

Out of sight... but never out of mind.

She turned around, towards the castle. It was time for a well-needed break.

"Cassandra!"

She groaned and turned in the direction of the voice.

King Frederic and Queen Arianna stood a little ways away from her, next to Varian.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"We have someone new on staff. Could you maybe show him around?"

While she wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep right then, Cass agreed. She had no other choice, right?

"Okay. Varian, just follow Cassandra. She'll show you around the castle."


	3. Chapter 2

"Here is the key to your lab," Cassandra concluded, handing Varian a ring with a single key on it, "don't lose it. If you have any questions whatsoever, don't hesitate to find a staff member."

The teenage boy just nodded, taking the key ring, gingerly tucking it into his pocket.

Cass turned to go, but he stopped her.

"Cassie..."

She turned around to face him again, slightly irritated, "what is it, kid?"

He reached up to scratch the back side of his head, a nervous tic he'd developed, "um... I, um, I had a good time with you today, Cassie."

She smiled. Sure, his inventions were becoming better and better (not to mention way cooler, too), but Varian would always be the same old Varian she had come to know.

"I had a good time with you today, too, kid," she said, playfully messing up his hair, "hey, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Looking forward to it."

Needless to say, Cassandra did NOT show up the next day. Or the day after that.

But no distractions could be permitted, not in Varian's line of work.

So he shoved all thoughts of Cassie out of his mind and focused.

Later that week, there was a knock at the door to Varian's lab.

He opened the door and was actually somewhat surprised to find Cassandra standing on the other side, holding two paper bags- lunches.

"Hey. May I come in?" she paused, "I brought lunch."

He smiled ear-to-ear, which still looked rather goofy on his face, causing Cassandra to smile and laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, opening the door wider, "come on in. Take a seat."

He went to wash his hands and face free of any chemicals and joined her at the writing desk situated in the far left of the room.

He dug in immediately, happy for the food and the company.


	4. Chapter 3

With lunch over and done with, Varian half expected Cassandra to immediately leave his lab.

He was shocked when she didn't.

Instead, she leaned back in her seat and observed the lab.

"So... I see you've settled in," she finally said, "do you like it here?"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice, I suppose."

"What do you mean, 'I suppose'?"

He sighed before leaning back in his chair, too. "It's hard getting used to a place that doesn't really have any... personal touches to it, you know?"

"Personal touches? Such as what?"

She tried to recall what his old lab, his home, looked like, if it had any "personal touches" to it, but all she could remember was the young boy's shrine to Flynn Rider.

"Honestly? I have no idea."

She laughed before something came to her mind.

"Hold on, I've got just the thing."

She was back a few minutes later, holding a giant painting.

She showed it to Varian proudly- a large portrait of four people. Rapunzel and Eugene stood in the center, smiling, while Cass stood next to Rapunzel and Varian stood next to Eugene.

"I just finished this yesterday. Maybe it's the... personal touch you need?"

He stood up to admire the painting. "You... you painted this yourself?"

"Yep."

"And... you're willing to give it to me for my lab wall?"

"Mm-hm," she smiled, trying to suppress a laugh.

Of course she was willing to give it to him. She had nothing better to do with it, though she wasn't going to admit that just yet.

"Thanks, Cassie... thanks a lot!"

They worked together to set the painting up on the wall, where he could see it from his desk and his work area.

After they got it properly hung up, they stepped back to admire it.

"You were right, Cassie," Varian consented after a while, "this is the personal touch I was looking for. Thank you."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah..." he looked away quickly, trying to hide his sudden, deep blush, "friends."

(She did not hear the last remark because he had whispered it.)

He quickly recomposed himself so as not to look like a blubbering red blob of eighteen-year-old in front of his... erm, friend.

"I'm glad you like it, Varian," she smiled before noticing the time, "oh, crap! Hey, sorry, look, I've gotta go... see you later?"

"Yeah... see you."

Dear Cassandra-

I hope you never find this letter, because... well, I can feel the heat in my face even as I simply think of what I'm going to write.

Look- I like you, okay?

Not "like" as a friend likes their friend, or a person likes one's personality, but, in the term of the village kids, I "like like" you...

Urgh, I am admitting this. I am actually going through with it.

Varian stopped to roll his eyes at his own cheesy writing.

"Am I seriously using my free time to do this?"

He sighed and again poised his quill to write some more.

Look, Cassandra, today was great.

We had lunch together, and we "personalized" my lab with a painting that you had done of us and Rapunzel and Eugene... and then came the remark about us being friends.

Not that that's a bad thing, but...

He sighed, frustrated, and buried his face in his hands.

If he sounded this cheesy in writing, and if he couldn't even finish a letter admitting to a girl that he liked her, how the heck could he possibly win Cassandra's attention and affection?

He knew that it was simpler for his idol, Eugene Fitzherbert/Flynn Rider, but he had admitted his feelings for Rapunzel on the brink of death. No way was Varian going to let that happen.

"Varian James," he started scolding himself, "things like this aren't easy. An alchemist addressing feelings? Unheard of! But just because it's hard doesn't mean it's impossible and you shouldn't do it..."

He clenched his fist into a knuckle, slamming down as hard as he could on his work desk.

This, of course, ended in pain for the young alchemist.

"Ouch!"

But this made him realize that he had to be bold, he had to be brave, if he ever wanted a happily-ever-after of his very own.


	5. Chapter 4

Cass flopped down onto her bed, sighing in relief.

She knew that she had to get away from Varian as fast as she possibly could.

If she was around him for a long time, she knew what would happen.

Her heart would start pounding, her stomach would start fluttering, and she wouldn't know what to do. She hated feeling helpless, not knowing what to do, but, at the same time, the odd sensation she felt whenever she was around him for some time...

It was oddly satisfying, that's all she could think.

Avoid it at all costs.

Never get attached.

Her mind raced as she thought about Varian.

He was younger than her- three years, but still- and they both worked long hours at the palace. It- whatever exactly it was- could never, ever work out.

Urgh, how she hated emotions and feelings, and just... yuck.

But she had to sort through her thoughts.

Dear Diary-

Urgh. All sorts of thoughts and feelings are coursing through me, and I cannot identify anything anymore...

What is going on?

I feel as if I'm under some sort of spell, a spell that makes me- ugh- feel things.

And for Varian, of all people!

I mean, like what the heck?!

Yuck.

When I'm around him, I feel... I don't even know. It just feels... different, odd, whenever I'm around him.

Craziness.

I mean, he's younger than me, way "out of my league," and... and there's no possible way a sweet, innocent boy the likes of him could possibly see me as more than a friend, or even a sister figure...

What am I even saying? I don't like him!

Urgh!

-Cassandra


	6. Chapter 5

The sunlight was gently streaming into Cassandra's bedroom when she heard a knock at her door.

She groaned, stretching her arms before standing up and pulling on a simple robe.

"Yes?" she asked groggily, pulling the door open.

"G'morning, Cassie!" Varian's excited voice broke through her dazed stupor, "rise and shine!"

"What the heck... Varian?!"

"Yes... milady?"

She rolled her eyes. "What in the world is this all about?"

"I learned from a certain someone that today is your birthday. So... I came to say happy birthday! I'm busy all day, so I made sure to wake up early enough... here!"

He shoved a small box, wrapped in simple brown paper and tied up with string, into her hands.

"Oh, Varian..." she stuttered, at a loss for words, "you didn't have to..."

"Go on, go on," he said, smiling before scratching the hair on the backside of his head, "open it."

He looked up at her, giving a shy smile.

"Well, okay, then..."

She didn't know what to focus on- the gift or the giver- but settled on her hands.

They held a beautiful, leather bound notebook.

"I know it's kind of a stupid gift... but..."

"It's not stupid. I love it."

"Really?" he asked, finally daring to meet her eyes, "I thought..."

"Really. Thank you so much, Varian."

"Yeah... happy birthday, Cassie."

"Thanks," she said, reaching over to hug him, "this has been the best birthday ever so far."

"Wow..."

He hugged her back.

Oh, my gosh, Cassandra thought, there's that feeling again... I hope he can't tell whatever these... ugh... feelings are, how they're displaying themselves...

But she didn't pull away. She couldn't ignore the fact that her heart was racing, feelings were pounding, desperate to get out, but she couldn't show them.

I hope she can't tell that my heart is pounding so fast, Varian thought to himself, that I am ready to break out in a sweat yet I feel completely fine and... oh my gosh, feelings are hard. But I'm not going to let her know... I hope she can't tell... I don't want to intimidate her or anything...

But he did nothing.

They both stood there, hugging and thinking to themselves, before Varian remembered.

"Hey, I've got to go to work," he said, pulling away, scratching his head, "stop by anytime, okay?"

She smiled. "But of course."


	7. Chapter 6

Varian had to stay focused that day, he really did, but his mind kept wandering.

Wandering to her.

It was never good if someone's mind kept wandering during work, especially if that someone was an alchemist who was working with chemicals.

He scolded himself and shook his head, cleaning up before washing his hands and sitting down at his desk.

"I can't do this," he whispered to himself, "it wasn't my choice to fall for her... and so quickly, too... it wasn't my choice to have this job... well, in a way, it was, but it's on a whole new level now... if it were my choice, I wouldn't even be thinking about her right now... I would be getting my job done for today so that I could maybe see her again later..."

He continued to talk to himself, part soothing himself and part agitating him further. He started writing, because that, too, soothed yet agitated him.

A knock on his door jolted him out of his reverie.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and Cassandra entered.

"Oh, hey there, Cassie," he said as soon as he saw her, "what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to stop by. Bring lunch. You know, the usual."

He just nodded quietly and she sat down across from him.

"What have you been working on?" she asked, handing him his lunch and setting up hers.

"Um, nothing much," he lied, keeping his eyes on the desk.

He wouldn't dare look at her. All sorts of feelings would come rushing into his body, making him feel things he didn't want to feel. It would only be an invitation for more thoughts of her to come and interfere with his work, and he could not allow that.

"Nothing much? You look like you're busy... writing complex equations, perhaps? Writing down your discoveries and theories?"

He looked down at his writing, turning a bright red as he realized that it wasn't alchemy- or chemistry-related at all...

He had been pouring out all of his emotions onto a simple scroll of paper.

"Um, yeah," he fibbed, rolling the scroll up, "something like that."

"Varian, are you okay?"

Varian stopped what he was doing and looked up, finally daring to meet Cassandra's gaze.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just fine..."

"Okay, then..." she said, "but, seriously, if you have anything you want to talk about..."

"No!" he burst out suddenly, "look, I can't take it much longer... I'm sorry, it's just..."

He took a deep breath, scratched the back of his head, and looked back down at the floor.

"It's just that I kinda sorta really like you, and I'm not okay because I'm not able to get my work done because I keep on thinking of you and I just can't take it any longer and I'm so sorry..."

His face was now a very deep shade of red, and the words came out fast, though he managed to stumble over them.

She stood up quietly as he was looking down, silently making her way towards the embarrassed, frustrated eighteen-year-old.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey... hey, Varian. It's okay. It's all gonna be okay."

He looked up and she saw that his face was streaked with tears of frustration.

"You want to know a secret?"

"Might not make me feel better, but I suppose you can try."

"I haven't been focusing on my work lately, either."

"Really? Why?"

"I, much like you, have been thinking about someone else."

"Makes sense..."

"Yeah. You've been on my mind plenty of times, kid."

He just nodded before realizing. "Me?"

She nodded.

"But... but why?"

"Why? You should be asking why not! You're smart, kind, caring... you are pure genius! And... I'm just glad that I have you in my life, odd feelings or not."

"Yeah..."

"I'll also admit that I have a ton of odd- yuck," she made a face, making Varian chuckle, "odd feelings. Especially whenever I... whenever I look at you. I don't even know..."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

They sat in silence for a little longer before Cassandra spoke again.

"Varian... you are a very special person. Nothing can change that. I am so happy that Rapunzel jumped on the opportunity to see you when I mentioned you... I am so happy that you entered the expo, so happy you asked me to be your assistant, happy you helped me... I know that this is kind of awkward now, but still... I am so happy that I got to know you."

He smiled, and she messed his hair. "Hey... I heard there was something tonight. Like... Kingdom Karaoke or something like that...? Would you maybe like to, I dunno, join me for it tonight?"

"Sure."

After some time, she left, smiling.

She and Varian had a plan to meet at around five-thirty just outside of his lab and then they would head to the Kingdom Karaoke later that night. It wasn't exactly a date, but a time for two friends to hang out and goof off.

In all honesty, Cassandra had never been more excited in her life.


	8. Chapter 7

"Here I am, heart's on my sleeve; I can hardly breathe without you," Varian tested these words out before nodding and writing them down, "you're right here, right beside me, yet you seem so far away. I try to describe you, but words will deny you, who you are..."

He nodded, tapping his fingers until the next words came.

"You're fun, you're kind, you've got a brilliant mind; you are everything and more. You're pretty, you're witty, you're what I'm looking for. But I can't help the feeling that you are more, you are more..."

He stopped, letting the words and tune- which, of course, was in his head- drift through his thoughts, through his head for a little while longer.

He read and reread his lyrics, each time surprised to find that the song was made of words that had come from his mind.

He put everything down, realizing that he had been focusing on writing a song instead of working on chemicals and such.

If this was how it was going to be, he didn't know how exactly he would handle it.

But, for now, he just had to try.


	9. Chapter 8

That night, at the Kingdom Karaoke, Varian was enjoying himself.

Cass smiled at him, enjoying seeing him so at ease, tapping his feet and fingers, humming along.

And then he surprised her- and even himself- by standing up and tapping the microphone.

"Hey, um, excuse me," he stuttered quietly, "I've got a song. I actually just wrote this, so, y'know, there's no official tune you can play for it. But... well, I just wanted to sing it."

Someone ran up to him and handed him a guitar. "Will this maybe help?"

"Yeah, actually... thanks."

He took the guitar and made sure it was tuned before playing out his tune. (Indeed, he had written out the chords for the song.)

"Here I am, heart's on my sleeve; I can hardly breathe without you. You're right here, right beside me, and yet you seem so far away... I try to describe you, but words will deny you; who you are. And words don't define you, you are always mine- you're like a shining star. You're fun, you're kind, you've got a brilliant mind. You are everything and more. You're pretty, you're witty, you're what I'm looking for, and I can't help but feeling that you are more, yes, you are more..."

Cassandra knew that the song was hers, that he had, for whatever reason, written this song with her on his mind.

"Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, yes, you are more, you are more..."

She smiled, ready to applaud, but he continued on.

"There you are, love of my heart; the only thing I see is you. You know how much you mean to me- why do you keep ignoring? I promise I'll come through. I try to describe you but words will deny you and who you are. No words can define you, you're always mine, you're like a shining star!"

He went through the chorus once again before he stopped strumming and sang quietly, "mistakes will be made, memories will fade 'til they're nothing at all. But I am always by your side, I will help provide; in every choice, I'll let your voice be my guide... because you are, you are, oh yeah, you are what I'm looking for. You know, you know there are more things in store. You are, you are, oh yeah, you are what I'm looking for..."

He started on the guitar, belting out the chorus two more times before stopping.

There was silence before the entire audience erupted in cheers and applause.

Varian smiled and retook his seat beside Cassie.

"Varian, that... that was amazing!"

"Thanks. I, um, I wrote it... for you?"

"Was that a question?" she laughed at him.

"Um, maybe?"

She laughed even harder, smiling at him. She then noticed how red he had gone, and gently reached out to take his hand in hers.

"Thank you, Varian. I mean it."

Nobody had ever written her a song before, let alone one they showcased to an entire audience- one that the audience loved.

"Where did you get the inspiration?"

"Well, I, um, I was just sitting, writing when the first sentence came to me. I wrote it down and realized how fun it would be in a song, you know?"

"It was amazing, Var," she smiled, and he smiled back at her, "again, thank you."

She quickly stood up, excusing herself temporarily.

She leaned down on her way out and surprised herself by kissing Varian's cheek.


	10. Chapter 9

Cassie excuses herself- I would assume for amenities and such- and she walked right past me.

She leaned down and kissed my cheek.

I could feel my face turning red as she walked off quickly, but I smiled to myself, gently putting my hand to my face where she had kissed me.

She had kissed me.

Oh my goodness...

It took all I had in me not to jump up and shout for joy- which would require me to interrupt the current song- at the sudden change in attitude from Cassie.

I smile to myself and, when the song is done, I feel a light tapping on my shoulder.

I turn around to find...

Oh my gosh.

Right behind me was Cassie's dad.

And he did not look happy.


	11. Chapter 10

Varian swallowed back a big gulp, a mixture of shame, embarrassment, and fear running through his body.

Of course.

He had forgotten that the captain of the guard was Cassandra's father, and between work and Cass, he had actually forgotten that she even had a father at all. Had he remembered, he might've been a bit more careful.

The next song started, and Cassandra's father motioned for Varian to follow him away from the noise.

Varian quickly scribbled a note to Cassie before following him.

"Remind me of your name."

"Varian, sir."

"Varian. You are aware that my daughter is very busy, right?"

"Not at the time, sir," Varian said, cracking a smile.

But the captain didn't budge. "Very funny. Listen. Cassandra is a very busy person, and she will have even more added to her workload when the prince and princess return. You also have a heavy workload as the official alchemist for the royal family and all of Corona."

"Um, sir," Varian interjected, "I don't see what this has to do with..."

"Silence! Listen. I don't want anything to happen to my daughter. She's been hurt before, and I hate seeing Cassandra broken-hearted, and not just because it lowers the quality of her work. Cassandra has feelings and I cannot allow for her to show them by being all mopey and sad. And you, young man, you seem like the kind of person who would end up broken-hearted over her. You do not deserve such things."

Varian shook his head, confused.

"Let me simplify: stay. Away. From. My. Daughter."

With that, the captain of the guard was gone.

After the Kingdom Karaoke was over, Varian offered his arm to Cassandra, who gladly took it.

They started heading towards the castle together.

"I'm surprised I've never done that before," Cass said, "that was actually pretty fun. All of the songs and singers were great- though you were the best, in my opinion."

"Thanks," Varian murmured, casting his gaze on the cobblestone roads, "hey, um, Cassie... did you mean it earlier?"

"Mean what?"

"When you, um, when you leaned down and..."

"Kissed you on the cheek?" she smiled, amused, "maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Quite frankly, I have no idea. But, I don't know, I tend to have reasoning behind all of my actions, whether I know it or not."

"Oh."

He felt a little rattled. First, Cassie kissed his cheek, then he realized that her father saw, then he had to listen to her father reprimanding him, and then... now, he didn't know what was going on.

And, apparently, neither did she.


	12. Chapter 11

Cassandra smiled to herself as she sat down to write about the Kingdom Karaoke.

She had to document everything- even the moment that she was somewhat embarrassed and still rather confused about.

Varian had written her a song. He had performed it in front of the entire kingdom.

But... feelings weren't her thing. She hated feelings.

She hated trying to have to figure out feelings, she hated feeling feelings, she hated anything and everything that had to do with feelings.

Even now, she was dwelling too much on her thoughts. Her thoughts about feelings. Her mixed-up feelings about earlier that day.

She groaned, setting down her quill.

Yep. Far too many things were going on in her mind, and she only had one solution.

Shut them down.

It had been days since Varian had seen Cassandra.

No meals brought to his lab, no random visits. Not even a friendly note or bumping into each other in the hallways.

This concerned Varian, but he was far too busy and knew better than to pursue answers.

In his scarce free time, he instead chose to focus on more chemistry and alchemy, trying to keep his mind off of her.

Off of what had happened that day. How he felt...

But nothing seemed to work.

Everything he had to do reminded him of how they had met and bonded, and writing only made him want to write about her.

She haunted his dreams frequently.

It almost seemed as if Cassandra, even just the thought of her, was inescapable.


	13. Chapter 12

I am so thankful that I have practically all the time I want or need to myself.

Time to lay back in my room, ask for room service- not normally an option, but Clara, one of the maids, was a close friend and willing to give it to me- and ignore the craziness running through my head, coursing through my body.

It would be so much easier to ignore if he wasn't in such close proximity...

Oh my gosh, come on, Cass. You are the strongest person that you know. You cannot let these weird... yuck... emotions, thoughts, and feelings take over.

But I can.

I frown at myself in the mirror, straightening everything out. My headpiece, my skirt, my sleeves, even my socks.

I try out my facial expressions- testing out bored, nonchalant, and fierce- before sighing.

Nope. This wasn't going to work, was it?

Forced to have dinner with the rest of the staff. Of course. That meant Varian, too.

My outfit makes me look young and girly, and I cannot straighten my face into a placid expression anymore.

Great.

Just what I needed.

"Lady Cassandra! Supper's ready!"

"Coming," I reply with a groan.


	14. Chapter 13

Cassandra made her way down to the dining room, frowning. Her fast, loud steps- even on the carpeted floor- were the very image of authority, though she felt anything but.

She did not want to go to the dinner. She did not want to risk running into Varian ever again.

Courage does not erase our fear, she said to herself, courage is when we face our fears.

But even her usual spiel didn't calm her or make her think any different of the situation at hand.

Instead, it just riled her up.

And a riled-up Cassandra is someone that nobody wants to even come across.

Varian was chatting with some of the other staff members when Cassandra entered the room angrily.

Of course, the room went silent at her entrance.

"What?" she snapped, moving to take a seat, "all I did was enter the room."

"If that's what makes you happy."

She rolled her eyes before realizing that the only seat open was the one right next to the person she most wanted to avoid.

Varian smiled, standing to pull the seat out for her. She huffed before taking it.

Every fiber of her body wanted to get the heck out of there, but she couldn't, especially since she'd already made an appearance.

Goshdarnit all.

"Hey, Cassie," he whispered, "it's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, kid," she said stiffly before turning to face Clara.

Before she could initiate a conversation, though, Varian broke in.

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere."

"Cassie..."

"I said I was nowhere. Okay?"

She was getting really frustrated, really quick.

Her mind was racing. What was going on?

Varian kept looking at her, concerned, but let his original conversation carry on.

"So, I try my best moves," he says, "I say, 'hey, we have great chemistry.' She looks at me all weird before saying 'I guess I'm glad I only see you periodically.' And that was my first attempt at flirting."

"Oh, you poor kid," Clara joined in, again throwing Cass off her game, "hey, if you ever need any tips, you can come to me."

The entire room burst into laughter- Clara was known for being a flirt, though she was terrible at it.

But Cass just sat, stone-faced, until the first course came around.

After all five courses, lots of chatting, and trying to stay awake, Varian was almost ready to head off to bed.

That is, after he talked to Cassie a little bit more.

He waited until she stood up before getting up, too, and following her out of the room.

"Hey, Cassie," he said softly, "is... is everything okay? You didn't seem to enjoy anything back there. You... you weren't yourself."

"And who is 'myself,' Varian?"

"You're acting more like your exterior. Rough and tough, nothing-can-get-to-you Cassandra. I know that that's not the real you."

"Maybe it is."

"No, it's not. You wanna know something? I named the element Cassandrium after you not just because you're my closest friend, but also because it reminded me of you. Sand goes in- rough, tough, grit. And then what comes out is smooth, friendly, kind. Beautiful."

"If that's what you were trying to get at, why not go for 'Flynn-Riderium?' I know he would've appreciated it."

"Stop it, Cass. You are more than you let on, more than you believe yourself to be. You are seriously the best person I have ever met, and this is not you!"

"Maybe it is," she snapped again, turning a sharp corner.

He followed, trying to keep pace. "Fine. Believe what you want to. Just... don't do anything stupid, okay? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you did something stupid to yourself."

"Who said I was going to do anything stupid? I'm Cassandra. Second place in the Challenge of the Brave. I didn't get second place for nothing."

"What's that got to do with-"

"If I can kick the butts of the roughest, toughest guys around, I can handle whatever you think it is that's plaguing me."

"Okay, then..."

"Discussion over," she said, gesturing towards her bedroom door, "I'll see you later, Varian."

She entered her room, slamming the door in his face.

"Um... see you..." he murmured dejectedly, putting a hand on the door, "see you later, I guess."


	15. Chapter 14

Varian had absolutely no clue what had happened.

He had blinked and BAM! Cassandra was mad at him and going crazy.

He had been serious, though, whenever he mentioned to her that she was so much more than she thought. He had named Cassandrium after her because it did remind him so much of her- just inanimate and unmoving. And the song he had written? He had written it with her on his mind- his feelings for her and how she was so much more than she even dared to think.

But... was that possibly what put her over the edge?

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked quietly, slumping back against Cassandra's bedroom door, dejected, "because, if I did, I didn't mean it."

He didn't know who he was trying to say this to, but the act of just saying the words soothed him.

"You know I would never mean to do any such thing. It's just... I want you to know that you aren't just... you aren't just what's on the outside. Nobody may ever completely know you, even you, but... there is just so much more to you than what's on the outside."

Varian sighed, letting his hands flop to his sides in defeat.

But he never moved from that spot on the floor just outside of Cassandra's door.

Unbeknownst to Varian, Cassandra was right on the other side of the door, also slumped on the floor.

She could hear everything that he was saying, and she fought hard to not reply, to not break down and consent to everything he was saying.

"...Cassandra, I know you, and I know that you are a very special person. I hope you understand that. Nothing could ever change that. I swear."

His quiet voice wobbled through the door, surrounding her.

"And... if you ever need anything, even someone to just be there, just know that I'm always right here for you."

She turned to face the door, to face him. Putting a hand to the door, she sighed quietly, longing for truth.

Was anything that he was saying to her, anything he had said to her before- was any of that true?

Truth might hurt at times, but sometimes, it came as a comfort.

Something hard, solid, something to lean on in this time of crazy, mad, hurried thoughts and feelings. Lies and deceit.

Was it too much to ask for just a little bit of truth?

"Cass... I know how it feels," he whispered, "I know how it feels to not know who you really are, okay? For years, I thought I was just a kid who wanted nothing more than to please his father. A weak people-pleaser who didn't look or think or act like 'normal' people. But then... you and Rapunzel and Eugene came along and taught me that I am so much more than how I look, so much more than people's first impressions of me. You taught me to be strong, to be brave, and to be myself. I just hope you'd heed your own words, listen to your own advice."

That did Cass in.

She choked out a sob, all of the world coming down around her. All that seemed to be there anymore were herself and Varian, separated only by the door and her feelings.

"Cass...?"

"I... I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about..."

She cut him off, "yes, I do. I've been this crazy, whacked-out person, constantly pushing you away, and all you ever do is just wait for me, reassure me that everything's going to be alright."

"Cass, please don't... please don't cry."

She smiled a little before speaking again. "Thank you, Varian. For always being there for me, even when I'm being a jerk."

"You're not being a jerk," he said quietly, "you're just... confused."

"Okay, then. Hey... I'm gonna open the door, so, wherever you are, you might want to move out of the way."

The young boy quickly scrambled to his feet in the hallway, rushing out of the way of the door.

"Okay. Open it whenever."

She tentatively reached for the doorknob before twisting it and opening the door.

It felt nice to have the door open again. When she had closed her bedroom's door, it actually mirrored how she felt on the inside- closed up to anyone and anything, not willing to let them in.

But having an open door both physically and mentally... it felt great. It felt freeing.

She gave a watery smile before running right into Varian's open arms.


	16. Chapter 15

Varian wrapped his arms tightly around Cassandra, letting her know that he was there for her.

And he would never let her go- at least, not until she wanted him to.

She sobbed into his shoulder, letting all of her crazy emotions out- all over his shoulder. But he didn't mind.

He gently stroked her hair, hoping it came as a comfort to her instead of an annoyance.

After about five minutes, Cassandra had no more tears to shed, but she stayed in his arms. They felt safe, firm and steady.

She felt safe.

His arms around her, his hands stroking her hair, his body against hers...

This all made her feel safe, wanted, protected... loved.

And, in this moment, she wanted to feel something. Not just as a thank-you to Varian for always being there for her, but... she genuinely wanted to feel something.

Anything.

Never before had she wanted such things, and she hoped she never would again. Not that emotions were bad, as she was slowly learning from Varian, but Cassandra had a job. She had friends. She had a life.

Emotions were just silly things that might end up taking her over, causing her to freak out and let them control her life.

She could not let that happen.

But, in that moment, she was willing to let things like that happen.

With Cassandra in his arms, Varian felt very happy. Content.

It felt nice to always be there for someone, especially Cass, and it felt even better for that person to want you to be there.

He noticed that she had stopped crying awhile ago, but was still in his arms, not resisting.

"It'll be okay, Cassie," he whispered, rubbing her back, "it's all going to be okay."

She pulled apart, still in his arms but still able to see him face-to-face.

"Varian..." she whispered, a small smile making its way onto her face, "Varian..."

There was only a second between that and the minute that she got onto her tip-toes (Varian was only a little bit taller than her, but it was just enough for her to have to change the height difference) and pressed a quick, gentle kiss to his lips- so quick and gentle that, if he hadn't realized what she had done, he would've been almost certain that it was just a gust of air moving across his lips.

She returned to her normal height, turning a little red before looking at the floor, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Cassie..."

Varian focused his gaze on Cassandra, "Cassie..."

She looked up at him, still somewhat red. He removed one hand from around her and scratched the hair on the back of his head.

"Did- did you mean to do that?" he finally asked, trying to approach this without scaring her off, raising his hopes, or any other stupid thing.

Cassandra hesitated for only a second before nodding.

He smiled at her, brushing a bit of hair behind her ear before pulling her in for another kiss.

Feelings are okay, Cassandra supposed, as long as they were kept under control.

And now, she knew that she couldn't contain at least one feeling anymore: her feelings towards Varian.

Hours after she had finally opened up, hours after they had kissed, she could still feel everything. His body against hers, his arms around her, his hands in her hair and on her back, his lips on hers...

Every time she thought of him, of the moments they had spent together just outside of their rooms, in the middle of the hallway, a warm feeling spread through her body.

She'd never felt this before.

Perhaps this was what Rapunzel had tried to describe to her before, to no avail.

Perhaps this was love.

Varian was sitting in his lab hours later, trying to figure out what the heck had happened.

What had made Cassandra's mind change so quickly?

He adored her, that much was true, but he thought that she'd never give in to her emotions, especially not this soon. And he'd never imagined that her emotions, her feelings, could be for him of all people.

He let himself sit and think for a little while until there was a knock on his door.

Varian opened the door to find none other than Cassandra right outside.

"Hey. What- what are you doing here at-" he checked the clock on the wall, "eleven thirty at night?"

"I honestly don't know. I... I just wanted to see you again, I suppose."

Varian smiled, welcoming her into his lab. "Well, my door is always open."

Instead of sitting down on a chair, though, she leaned against him.

He embraced her, really happy that this was actually happening.

"I know it's really fast, but... I love you."

Cassandra looked up, meeting his eyes. She grinned before replying, "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 16

Holding Cassandra close to him was quite possibly one of the greatest accomplishments in Varian's young life.

Normally, a fact like that would've made anyone sad, but now, it made him overjoyed.

He loved Cassandra, and she had just admitted that she loved him back.

He smiled to himself as she sank even farther into his embrace.

She seemed very happy, very content.

Of course, he was, too, but... it was still somewhat weird to see Cassandra, rough-and-tough seeming Cassandra, happy. Full of emotion.

Yes, even Varian was guilty of judging people by their looks from time to time.

But he did know the real Cassandra. And that Cassandra was the girl that he loved.

It had all started three years before, back when Varian had first met Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Eugene.

Cassandra and Rapunzel had entered first. Even at fifteen, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Cass was.

Sure, she came off as a little harsh and tough, but even then, he knew that there was so much more to her.

Of course, his faulty invention had gotten him in trouble and put him and his new friends and his fellow villagers into terrible danger. He was right in the line of fire when Cass swooped in and saved him.

He knew better than to read into things like that, but he still couldn't help but feel things for her.

(When he told his father of these thoughts and feelings, Quirin dismissed them with a wave of the hand, simply saying, "those are just teenage hormones and emotions. In a little while, you'll probably find that you're over this girl." But with each passing day, Varian found that this was untrue.)

Later that year, when he had joined the science expo in Corona, one of the first people he had found there was Cass.

He was glad to see a friendly face there, even if it was a friendly face that often scowled and rolled its eyes at him.

He had even offered to help her do her job- and, boy, did he hate cleaning things up!

He had everything planned out and arranged- get up on that stage and introduce his assistant, who would be none other than Cassandra, then introduce his invention, a machine that pressed fifty pounds of sand into a brand-new element called Cassandrium- until Cassandra found that she couldn't be his assistant.

But he went on anyways, hiring the closest guy he could find to be his new assistant.

Later on, the judge was toying around with the elemental compressor and worked it the wrong way, causing a crazy vortex to open up, threatening to suck up anything and everything.

Again, Cass came to Varian's rescue, lunging at him and pushing him out of the way.

He hated that he had to be rescued from his own inventions, but, hey, if that's what it took to get Cassandra to notice him back then, so be it.

But, yes, even from the start, Varian liked Cassandra.

A lot.

Back then, though, he was awkward and unsure.

Even now, he still was.

But back then, he was merely a child with a crush on an adult. The age gap had always seemed insurmountable, at least back then, but his heart betrayed him multiple times. He would turn away, try to forget about Cassandra, but his heart kept on telling him to not do that.

And now, he was glad that he never had given up. Because look at where he was now.

Cassandra pulled away from Varian, quivering a little bit.

"Varian... I... I have something that I need to tell you," she whispered, her words catching, "and... I hope you don't get mad or anything..."

"Now, why would I get mad at you, Cassie?"

She smiled- just a little, but enough to make Varian happy- before taking a seat on one a nearby chair, sighing.

He sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "Hey, Cassie. Whatever it is, it'll be okay."

She shook her head, a deep frown on her face. "No. I don't think so."

"Maybe if you just told me..."

She sighed again, trying her hardest to rid herself of her crazy nerves.

"How would you feel if I told you the truth?"

"The truth about what?"

His voice kind of wobbled, betraying the fact that he was at least a little nervous about the truth, whatever the truth was.

"About... about why I've been avoiding you."

"Well, that can't be too bad. Just tell me, I'll understand. Maybe."

She chuckled a little before going deadpan all over again, serious.

"I... I just didn't want you to get too attached to me."

"Oh-kay..."

Even now, she was unsure of how he would react if she told him... but she had gotten too far in to stop now.

"Varian... I- I'm pregnant," she whispered, casting her eyes to the floor in shame, "I honestly don't know how..."

"Um, I think we all know, Cass..."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "I mean, I don't recall ever doing anything that merited this."

"Ooohhh, okay," Varian said, finally understanding, "that makes sense."

"And... that's why I've been avoiding you, afraid that you'd get too attached and then... I don't know. Let me go after you found out."

"Cassandra, look," Varian murmured, taking her other hand in his, staring her dead in the eye, "I would never, ever do something like that. My top priority is taking care of those I love, being there for them no matter what. Do I seem like the type of guy who would abandon you because of something like that?"

Cass thought for a second before shaking her head.

"Of course not. I'm here with you, for you. Every step of the way."

"Every step of the way," she repeated, smiling for real now, "thank you, Varian."

"Hey, anything for milady."

She groaned, rolling her eyes playfully.

"I'm just worried, I suppose."

"Understandable," Varian agreed, "completely understandable. But I'm always here for you."

"Every step of the way," they both said in unison.

"I love you, Varian. So much."

"And I love you, Cassandra. Thank you for telling me."

She moved her chair so that she was right next to Varian, letting herself sink once again into his embrace.


	18. Chapter 17

Cassandra sighed.

She was up in the middle of the night, and she was hanging out with Varian. She had told him her crazy-insane news, and now...

She wasn't sure what to do.

But, she supposed, she didn't necessarily need to know what to do. What she needed was to know that someone was there for her, and she got it in the form of a young teenager- almost an adult- named Varian.

"So... Var?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What- what do you think of this situation?" she whispered, trembling a little.

She wanted to know the answer, desperately wanted to know, but then again... she was kind of scared to see what his reaction would be.

"Cass... I know it seems impossible; we've been thrown off our track," he said after a little while, "but... no matter what happens, Cass, I'm always right here for you. I love you, and if it- being with you, loving you, whatever- means I have to make room for, in your words, 'situations' like this, then I'm willing to do so."

"Really?"

Varian nodded. "Really."

And with those affirmations, Cass knew: he was for sure about this.

She had someone she knew, loved, and trusted- and he was right there by her side.


	19. Chapter 18

When Cassandra woke up the next morning, Varian was gone.

There was a short note on the pillow by her head, so she assumed that he had to go to work.

That made sense.

Dear Cass-

I'm sorry that I had to leave before you woke up.

Yes, I needed to get to my lab for work this early, so... I'm hoping to see you later, then.

Love you,

Varian

Cass smiled, reading and rereading the note.

She was feeling so happy- someone cared about her, loved her, and they had even written a note to explain why they were gone.

And, of course, she could spend the whole day just lounging around in her pajamas, doing whatever she felt like doing.

So she went back to her room, still in her fuzzy purple pajama pants and white tank top, and grabbed the nearest book- an old novel about a girl just like her- and sprawled out on the bed to read.

Pretty soon, she was done reading. She checked the time- not even eleven!- and decided to lay down, soaking in the sunlight for all it was worth.

When I was a young boy, my passion, what I felt was my calling, was alchemy. Well, all of the sciences, really, but alchemy is what resonated the most with everyone.

Anyways, I digress...

Varian sighed, setting down his quill.

He had plans, big plans, involving this book, his autobiography and memoir.

But "On Idiotic Inventions and Amateur Alchemy" just was not cooperating.

He was writing it almost as if he was talking to someone in an actual conversation, which isn't that bad of a thing most of time, he supposed, but just wasn't gonna cut it.

Darn it all.

Luckily, he was saved from his own mini-depression by a knock on the door.

Cass.

He opened the door to find her there, standing there, holding their lunches.

"Hey there," he said, letting her in, "how did you sleep last night?"

She laughed, pushing some hair behind her ear. "Pretty good. As you can see, I'm ready to fall asleep anytime soon."

He chuckled, taking in the sight of Cass in her pajamas in the middle of the day.

"How long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours, actually. I got up, realized you were gone, went to my room to read for a while, and then laid down to rest, soaking in the sun."

"That sounds like fun."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "It wasn't. As much as I enjoyed it, it just wasn't interesting."

They both took a seat, setting out their lunches.

"I'm just glad that I can be here right now."

Varian smiled, taking one of her hands in his. "I'm glad, too.


	20. Chapter 19

After they were done eating, Cass curled up into the chair (which, by the way, was highly uncomfortable) and fell asleep.

Varian was shocked- it was true that some people, including Cassandra, could fall asleep anywhere.

But he was just glad to have the company, even if that company was fast asleep.

There was a slight chill in the lab, enough to make Cass shiver a little. Varian noticed this and grabbed the fire blanket from the corner, wrapping it around her until she looked fairly comfortable and warm again.

And then he got back to work.

By the time Cass woke up, it was nearly time for supper.

Varian was gone, but, yet again, had left her a note.

Cass-

Out grabbing dinner. Should be back in a few.

-Varian.

She smiled to herself as she removed one arm from the blanket that- she guessed- Varian had put around her.

Varian, at least to her, was everything and more.

He was smart and kind... sure, he was socially awkward, but that's what made Varian... Varian.

She sat there, remembering their past encounters- when they first met and he almost destroyed the village, when they met again and he helped her with her work and then he almost destroyed all of Corona...

Okay, maybe she needed to keep a safe distance from the kid- especially with his inventions and concoctions and such.

Before she could think any further, though, Varian opened the door, carrying two trays of food.

"You're awake!" he said, sounding relieved, "I was planning on waking you up, but I didn't want to... I'm glad you woke up on your own."

She smiled.

Definitely socially awkward.

"Dinner for milady," he said, grandly putting one tray down in front of her, "and dinner for me."

Without any hesitation, Varian dove right into his meal, causing Cass to laugh as she watched.

In fact, she couldn't even eat her food while he was eating just because she was afraid of choking or something.

It wasn't even that funny, his eagerness to eat. Even Varian knew that.

But he never complained because he got to hear the sound of Cassandra's laughter.

And that was enough.


	21. Chapter 20

The elderly woman stepped up on a stepstool, reaching for the top shelf.

"Are you sure you don't want me to grab it myself?" the young man behind her asked, "because I certainly could."

The woman shook her head before reaching again, finally grabbing the metallic box on top.

She pulled it down and handed it to the man before walking off, leaving the man and his wife to their own resources.

The man, a certain Jack Kelly, sat down on the floor, blowing dust off the top of the box.

"Look, Jack," his wife, Katherine whispered excitedly, sitting down next to him, "there's a name..."

Indeed, there was a name in big bold letters.

Kelly.

Jack took a deep breath before reaching to open the lid.

There, right on top of everything, were two artifacts: a pair of lab safety goggles and a beautiful blue necklace made of- some sort of material. Very unfamiliar.

Katherine gingerly reached in, removing the goggles and necklace, laying them on the floor.

The next item was a thick, red leatherbound book. The golden writing on the cover read "On Idiotic Inventions and Amateur Alchemy." The work was credited to a guy named Varian.

Removing the ancient memoir, Jack was shocked to find two piles of letters.

Letters upon letters upon letters...

One whole pile of letters was addressed to Varian while the other pile was addressed to Cassandra.

"Dear Cassie," Katherine read from one paper, "um, hi there. I don't know why I'm, um, writing this exactly, but, um..."

"Hold it, Ace," Jack interrupted her, "What's the matter? Can't you read?"

"No," Katherine replied, smirking a little, "look."

She held the letter out to her husband and, sure enough, there were a ton of "um's" written across the page, separating words and starting sentences.

"Must've been socially awkward."

Jack just nodded, letting himself smile a little, too.

That poor kid...

But he couldn't help it anymore.

He burst out laughing, feeling both sorry for the poor kid and glad that something like that existed- something that they could just laugh at.

After they both were done smiling and laughing, they started reading the letters for real now, Jack reading Varian's letters while Katherine read Cassandra's, letting the words of the letters take over.

They let themselves get sucked into a romance from almost a century ago, one that, judging by the family tree they found inside the big book, belonged to the ancestors of Jack Kelly.


	22. Chapter 21

A few days later, Cass was beginning to feel pretty miserable.

She was tired, she didn't want to do anything but sleep, and she kept on getting sick- or, at least, feeling like she was going to get sick.

She had become a regular of sorts to both Varian's lab and his bedroom, thankful that she was allowed to just kick back and relax in these places instead of being forced to work.

Though Varian was crazy-busy, what with his job and his attempt to write a memoir, he always made time for Cassandra.

She was getting moodier than usual (and that was saying something!) and she was finding it harder and harder to have to be alone. All she wanted was sleep and company- both things that Varian could easily make time for.

Each day, Cassandra became more and more grateful for Varian, for his devotion to her.

Because he had yet to fail her.

One day, Varian was busy with yet another attempt at a book when Cass entered, looking extremely tired despite having slept in for the past few hours.

"Hello, sleepyhead," he teased her, smirking a bit, "welcome back to the world of being awake."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, grabbing the fire blanket, wrapping it around her, and curling up in the new chair- a nice, cushioned seat that Varian had gotten just for her. It had been dubbed "Cassandra's Chair," but she was too worn out to care about that at the moment.

"Going to sleep again?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. I'm tired. What else is there to do?"

Varian nodded. It made sense, he guessed.

Better to get a ton of rest right now, I suppose, than to not have at least some sleep stored up in the future.

He knew how crazy it was to have a little kid around- he'd had a little sister, so of course he knew how crazy life would get.

But he missed Cass, he missed her being awake and not tired.

Even sassy, rude Cassandra, the one who hated everybody and everything.

Anything but sleepy Cass.

"What are you working on, Varian?"

Her quiet voice surprised him- in a good way, but nonetheless.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah, you, silly."

"Just a book. I'm trying to recount my disastrous attempts at stuff, from the time that I first almost destroyed my village to the time that I got it mostly right, you know?"

"Huh... a memoir of sorts?"

"Yeah..."

"How far have you gotten?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Not very far. I'm just too socially awkward and I can't seem to write and I don't know how much I'm allowed to reveal without getting in trouble..."

"With whom?"

"Um, you, my dad..."

"Well, you won't get in trouble with me," she smiled softly, "and, if you want, I can proofread your book."

"Seriously?"

She just nodded and he grinned at her.

"Thanks, Cassie... that means a lot to me."

"Hey, anytime, kid."


	23. Chapter 22

Rain was falling on the windows and rooves of all the buildings throughout Corona.

Varian was busy pouring sand into one of his (now patented) elemental compressors, working hard to make Cassandrium.

But his mind never strayed from the namesake of the element he had singlehandedly invented.

Cass, yet again curled up and asleep in her chair, he decided, was the best person ever. He still didn't know what he had done to deserve her, to deserve even knowing her, but he must've done something...

She looked so peaceful, wrapped up in the fire blanket to fight off the slight chill that once again pierced through the lab, smiling softly even as she slept.

He had learned, a few days ago, that she tended to talk in her sleep. Normally, it would annoy the heck out of Varian, but, much like everything else, he made an exception for her.

Plus, it was kind of cute. It was a whole lot better than snoring, that's for sure.

He had even made a habit of writing everything she said in her sleep, marking the exact time and date.

He knew that it would totally annoy her if she found out what he was doing, but it always gave him something to look forward to and entertain him while she slept and he was done working.

So, as soon as Cassandra opened her mouth, Varian made a mad dash for his quill and notebook, preparing to write this down, too. He marked the time and date and waited for only a second before she started speaking.

"Vince?!" she asked, incredulous.

This wasn't like her normal sleep-chatter, that's for sure, and it took Varian by such surprise that he dropped everything he was holding.

"What in the world are you doing, Vince?!" she continued, frowning deeply, "no, there's no way..."

Varian walked over to Cass and gently shook her shoulders to wake her up.

When she was one hundred percent awake, she frowned at him.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Cass, you were having a nightmare."

It all came flooding back and, if it was even possible, Cass turned even more pale than usual.

"I- I was."

"Wanna tell me about it?" he asked gently, taking a seat beside her.

"It- it was nothing. Nothing at all."

But Varian knew that she was lying.

He wouldn't press, but he had a hunch...

Cassandra shrugged the blanket back over her before curling up again. "Need anything else while I'm up?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"Okay," she said, closing her eyes and falling asleep again.


	24. Chapter 23

Cassandra finally awoke hours later, still feeling a little crazed-out about her Vince nightmare.

But she was way better than letting a guy- especially Vince, of all people!- get into her head like that.

Sure, she would probably keep his mark forever- not willingly, of course.

That mark being her unborn son or daughter.

He had told her that he loved her. She was not easily fooled- she never was.

She was only doing this because she had a feeling, much like with "Andrew," that something was amiss.

Little did she know that, while she was "playing" him, he was playing her.

Using her in order to grab the attention of another lady.

Abusing her to make it seem more realistic and believable.

Threatening to blackmail her if she told anyone about what was really going down between them.

He always did something- she never knew what- that made her forget all of the experiences anyways, though she always found herself in a state of pain that always hinted at what had gone down previously.

And now here she was, after he had finally gotten the girl of his dreams and left, facing the consequences of something that she had absolutely no say in.

She had never given him permission to do what he had done, and he always gave her reason to have to give in.

She hated that.

But what she hated most was the fact that he got away with it, he got the girl that he wanted, and she was stuck with his child.


	25. Chapter 24

Varian sat, once again making Cassandrium.

He hummed the tune to his song as he worked, the song he had written for Cassandra.

It felt like such a long time ago- it felt like ages ago, he had met Cass, not just three years. It felt as if ages had passed and that things were now different because of that.

He felt almost as if she was his- that they were in more than this completely awkward situation of "I know you like me and I maybe like you back but we're not exactly a thing, you know?"- that they were... something.

He just couldn't name it.

He couldn't tell what it was.

But still...

Cass stirred beside him, and he decided that he had to make a move. And now.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he greeted her, taking a break from pouring sand, "how'd you sleep?"

She just grunted and he decided it was time to continue down the road he had started traveling.

He nervously scratched the back of his head before speaking again. "So... Cass."

"Uh-huh?"

"I was wondering... umm... would you like to go out with me?"

She froze mid-yawn, staring at him like he was a crazy person- which was accurate, in some respects- and he instantly regretted his decision.

Cass smiled a little bit. "Yeah. Sure, why not?"

"I completely under-" Varian stopped in the middle of his sentence, unsure of whether or not he had heard her right, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said sure."

Cassandra knew that Varian actually cared for her and had actual human emotions. And... maybe she did, too, on both of those.

Perhaps it was time to let go of her old ways, only "being with" guys just because she knew they were up to something that could endanger the kingdom or, at least, something within it.

Perhaps... perhaps it was time to actually look for a guy, someone who she enjoyed being with, someone she could be herself around... someone who saw her for her and cared for her- someone who didn't want to protect her.

Sure, things were changing for Cass, but she was still strong. She was still able to protect herself. She was perfectly independent.

She relied on others occasionally, but she liked it when they didn't act like she absolutely needed their help.

Varian had only offered it a few times, and that was always whenever she asked for it or complained.

Perhaps Varian was the guy she needed in her life.

She was willing to try and see.

It was really warm outside- it was the middle of summer, after all- but Cass wore a light wrap. She didn't want to risk anyone seeing what little was showing of her predicament, especially not anyone who might possibly go and tell her father.

No way.

She hardly did anything to get ready- she had just brushed out her hair (just a little bit) and pulled on a dress and the wrap. And simple sandals. Never forget the sandals.

She checked herself in the mirror one last time just as Varian's knock came on the door.

Cass opened the door to find him- not too dressed up, but still... he wore khaki pants and a sweater vest.

He smiled. "Guess we both got the unspoken memo, huh? Casual but not-too-casual?"

She laughed. "I guess so."

He offered his arm and she took it, letting him lead her to their destination.


	26. Chapter 25

Precisely a week after their first official date, Cassandra was nowhere to be found.

It was evening, pink and purple and orange streaking the sky in their deep hues, and Cass had yet to show up to anything.

No meals. No randomly popping up in Varian's lab.

Nothing.

Thus was the reason that Varian was concerned.

Very concerned.

So he took it upon himself to do what she had done in the past, bringing her dinner for once.

He held both paper bags- equally stuffed with supper- in one hand, using the other to knock tentatively on her door.

No reply. He knocked again and again until he realized that nobody was going to answer.

He tested the doorknob and found that it was unlocked.

It wasn't technically breaking and entering, was it, if you were checking on a friend who had left their door unlocked... Right?

Varian mentally debated this before moving into the room. Immediately, he spotted Cass- perched in the tree just a little farther than her balcony.

If you could even call it being perched.

She was clinging to the tree tightly with both arms, staring at the ground. It looked as if she was mentally calculating something or other...

"What in the world are you doing, Cassie?" Varian murmured, making his way to the balcony.

As soon as he emerged from the doorway, her head whipped up, shocked to see someone.

So shocked, in fact, that her legs and arms gave way, sending her tumbling to the ground.


	27. Chapter 26

Varian didn't even hesitate before he threw himself onto the tree, shimmying down it almost as if it were a fire pole.

He reached the ground in no time at all, rushing to where she was sprawled on the ground, facedown.

Gathering all the strength that he had, Varian turned her over so that she was facing up, breathing in air instead of dirt.

There were scratches all up and down her arms and legs, and her lower lip was bleeding, but other than that, she looked to be okay- give or take the fact that she was unconscious.

He gathered more strength and took her in his arms, carrying her into the palace, towards its medical wing.

"My, my," the nurse said as soon as she saw Cass in Varian's arms, "what happened here?"

"She fell."

"Lady Cassandra... fell?"

"Out of a tree."

"She fell out of a tree? What is she, an acorn?"

"Um, no," Varian replied, starting to get irritated, "she just fell."

"Okay."

Varian put Cassandra down on the medical wing bed, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before rushing out.

Dear Cassandra-

What in the world was that for?

Why did you go into that tree? It didn't exactly look like you were sitting there just to sit, enjoy the sunset.

What's going on with you?

If this is about something you did in the past, listen.

I don't care about your past. I just... I just want to be your future. To be the one who is there for you no matter what. But I can't do that if you go jumping out of trees without telling me why.

Or jumping out of trees at all.

Seriously, Cassie... I don't know what else to say, do, or write.

Just... please consider it. Consider telling me what's going on. Okay?

-Varian

Hours later, the nurse emerged, looking rather fatigued.

Varian stood up, excited at the prospect of news.

"She's awake. She's fine. She wants to talk to you."

He nodded before dashing through the door, back to where he had left Cassandra.

He was glad to see that the nurse was right- she was wide awake.

"Cassie..." he whispered, hurrying over to give her a big hug, "what in the world... what in the world was that all about?"

She sighed- she had known the question was bound to come up, especially from Varian, but... she didn't quite know how to explain it to him.

"Just... I don't know."

He took a seat next to her, taking her hand in his.

"Well, at least you're okay. You're... you're still alive."

He choked up on these words, tears springing into his eyes.

"You- you thought I was dead," Cass said, realization dawning, "you thought I didn't survive that fall."

He nodded. "I was so worried, Cassie... I didn't know what would happen without you around. How I'd be expected to go back to work and life like everything was normal and okay, like nothing happened... when, in fact, nothing is normal or okay. Something did happen. You know? And your dad- how would I have told your dad about what I witnessed there?"

With each word, more tears poured, and Cass shushed him.

"It's okay, Varian. I'm okay. And... so's the baby."

He had completely forgotten about that until now, but now that it was in the open like that, it was his turn to have a sudden realization.

"That's why..."

She just nodded, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Cass. I want to hear you say it."

"Fine. I... I tried killing the baby. I had an entire foolproof plan. That is, until you came and surprised me like that."

"Why, though?"

"It- it just seemed so much more easy than my other options-" she said, also tearing up, "but... I don't know what even got into me, you know? Like, Dad would probably kill me the moment he found out, but... I don't know... I'm just so unsure."

Varian nodded like he understood, even though he really didn't. He knew how good it felt to vent, to rant. To have someone hear what you have to say.

By now, Cass was crying really hard, but she was just glad to have someone there. Even if she was sobbing grossly.

"Dad would kill me. A kid would kill me in a matter of years-"

Varian chuckled- he remembered how it felt to have a little sister, back when she was, for lack of better terms, "little-little."

"But I can't help but feeling that... that we need each other, this unborn baby and I, you know?"

Again, he didn't exactly know. But he nodded anyway.

"You had me scared, Cassie," he finally whispered, "you had me really scared..."

"And I'm sorry about that. Really."

"I love you so so so so so very much. You know that, right?"

"And I love you, too."


	28. Chapter 27

Cass was dismissed soon afterwards, and she joined Varian in his bedroom.

"I- I can't believe I did that," she said for what seemed like the millionth time, "I just can't believe... how stupid can I be? So many mistakes. Such a bad past..."

"I don't care about your past. Nobody does."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Let me try that again. There's more to life than just the past. Okay? I've had a pretty crazy past, too, remember? But... I don't let that get me down. I just... I use the mistakes of the past in order to better my future. Even then, not all of the mistakes were my fault."

Cass nodded.

"Makes sense, I suppose."

He smiled at her before standing, wrapping her in his arms.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

She pulled back just a little, enough to see him face-to-face.

"And I love you, too. And... I'm keeping him or her."

She was surprised at how quickly this decision came to her, but she knew that it was the decision she wanted to make, the one that would be best.

Varian's eyes went wide for a second before going soft. The corners of his lips quirked up in just the tiniest of smiles as he gazed at her.

"For real?"

"Yeah, for real."


	29. Chapter 28

A knock on the door was all it took to wake Cassandra up- and put her in a bad mood. She groaned, rolling over to face the window.

Varian, who was already up and trying his hand yet again at his book, got up and answered the door.

Clara, with her reddish-orange hair and blue eyes, stood there.

"Hey, Clara. What... what do you need at-" he checked the time, "eleven thirty?"

"Is Lady Cassandra here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"She wasn't in her room. You weren't in your lab. She's usually where you are, so..." she trailed off as she saw that Cass was indeed there, fast asleep on Varian's bed, "oh, I probably shouldn't bother her... I'll come back later."

"Or I can take a message."

"Sure. When she wakes up, tell her... tell her that it's her father. Heart attack. Pretty severe-looking."

Cass moved quicker than anybody thought she was capable of, quickly pulling on her robe and slippers.

"Let's go," she whispered to Varian, grabbing his arm and following Clara's lead.

Varian just let her.

When they got to the hospital wing- Varian shivered, remembering what had happened only hours ago- they were allowed right into the room that was temporarily housing the captain of the guard.

Immediately, Cassandra burst into tears.

She was so used to seeing him as this strong, healthy man, not... not this.

"Cassandra," he murmured, "come over here."

"Daddy," she whispered through her tears, making her way over to him, "oh, Daddy..."

"I need you to listen to me, Cass. Okay?"

She nodded and took his frail, shaky hands in hers.

"Life will be tough. But you must remember that you are tougher. And if anyone ever offers to come alongside you-" he shot a glance at Varian- "don't push them away. Not without trying to get to know them first. There are plenty of good people in this world. Such as that kid over there."

Again, he glanced up at Varian, who gave a small wave and a tiny, tight smile.

"Come over here, boy."

Varian did as he was asked.

"I've seen how you are around Cass here."

Varian scratched the back of his head, memories of the Kingdom Karaoke flooding back. Cassandra's father must've realized that was what he was thinking of, because he just laughed.

"Don't worry, my boy. I just wanted to thank you for that. For always being there for her, especially since I had duties and Rapunzel was gone."

"Hey, anytime. There- there's nothing I wouldn't do for Cassandra."

Cass gave him a watery smile, taking his hand with her free one.

"I love her. So very much."

Cass's father nodded, "I could gather."

"Daddy?" Cass piped up suddenly, "I- I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

She didn't know exactly how fair it was to tell him- he was on his deathbed, learning about how he would never meet his grandchild. Or, if it worked out, grandchildren.

But... she supposed he at least deserved to know.

"I- I'm pregnant."

She drew back a little bit, afraid of his reaction. Varian squeezed her hand gently.

"Oh, Cass... I don't know how to react," he whispered, "but..."

He went deathly pale, and the vitals behind him started slowing down.

Slowly but surely, he was dying right then and there.

He took a big breath. "I love you so very much, Cassandra."

"And I love you, too, Daddy..."

He turned his head as much as he could to face Varian. "And you. You... take good care of them."

"I will, sir."

Almost as if Varian's words brought him all the peace that he needed, the captain of the guard gave a bit of a smile before resting his head back, looking almost as if in slumber.


	30. Chapter 29

It was a beautiful autumn day.

The sun was shining, the leaves were orange, red, yellow, and occasionally brown.

But it was a very hard day on everyone within the castle, plus a few people from the kingdom.

Only a week or two ago, the captain of the guard had passed away after a sudden heart attack, and today was the funeral.

Rapunzel and Eugene were now home after a little bit of a delay- something about the queen of Arendelle and a big snowstorm- and the funeral was allowed to commence.

"It's just... I still don't understand exactly what happened and why, Raps," Cass asked as her best friend helped her into her black funeral attire, "I just don't understand how or why my father..."

Rapunzel rubbed her friend's back sympathetically. "People... people come and go. And... sometimes we never know how. Or why. But... it's a part of life."

Cass nodded somberly before facing herself in the mirror.

"It's a part of life," she repeated to herself.

"Exactly. People are born. People die. It- it just happened to be your father's time, I suppose. But. But it's okay to be sad about it. I mean, if I lost one of my parents, I would be devastated."

Cass nodded again, sighing.

She hated this, but it was the truth.

And she had to live with it.

That afternoon, the funeral procession made its way through the streets of Corona.

Everyone- and by that, it was literally everyone- came by to pay their respects.

Pretty soon, some rain was falling as the funeral actually took place.

And that was the last time that Cassandra ever saw her father in the flesh.


	31. Chapter 30

Varian stood on the castle's main balcony, watching the kids from the village play, running through the streets down below.

Wishing he could run around and play, too.

He used to be able to, used to have the option. But he never took it. He was too busy doing science and alchemy for the heck of it.

And now...

Now he just couldn't.

He had work to do. Cassandrium to make. Cassandra to love.

Now more than ever, he felt as if his childhood had been robbed by nobody but himself.

Cass could not get to sleep.

Try as she might, sleep was fleeting. And it concerned her.

Not that she wasn't used to sleeplessness.

She was concerned (this time, at least) because everything was perfect. Varian had gone and made sure that everything- yes, absolutely everything- was up to Cassandra's code. Everything was done absolutely perfect to fit her needs, yet she could not get to sleep.

And it sucked.

Each and every single way that she turned, thinking it might help her get more comfortable... nothing worked.

This was so unfair.

But, then again, wasn't life itself? Especially her life?

There.

A dull throb.

It disappeared only to come again, stronger this time.

She sat up quickly before running to go get Varian.

"Varian?"

Varian looked up from his papers to find a nurse standing there, smiling at him kindly.

"Yeah?" he replied, obviously exhausted, "what's up?"

"Lady Cassandra thought that you'd like to meet the little one."

Boy, would he. He grinned, hopping up from his seat and following the nurse back to where Cass was.

Cassandra smiled down at her baby girl.

She was here.

Her little daughter was here.

And she was gorgeous.

She shared her mother's looks- which came as a relief to Cass- but on a much tinier scale.

A timid knock came at the door. Cassandra knew it was Varian.

"Come on in."

He opened the door. The moment that he saw the little girl in Cass's arms, though, he froze.

"Hey, there," Cass said, smiling.

He shut the door and slowly made his way towards her. "Hey."

"Meet Trystan. Trystan Elyzabeth."

Varian nodded and smiled before taking a seat.

They sat in silence for a little while before Varian spoke again.

"Umm... may I..."

Cass laughed, carefully handing Trystan to Varian.

"She's so tiny... so precious..."

Trystan opened her eyes- just a little bit, but still- and cooed.

Varian immediately started tearing up, looking down at the tiny little girl.

Already, he loved this little girl, little Trystan, so very much. And he would always be there for her and Cassandra.

Nothing could change that.


	32. Epilogue

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They only hesitated for a moment before Cassandra flung herself at Varian, kissing him.

The entire room burst into applause.

Never in a million years would either of them have guessed that this is where they would be in this moment- at a wedding of their very own.

They had come a long way from when they first met- an awkward teen and a rough-around-the-edges young woman- and from where they were only a year ago- their friends' wedding, awkwardly navigating their feelings, trying to mentally and physically prepare themselves for a baby.

Speaking of... Cass turned her head to view her daughter, safely nestled in Rapunzel's arms in the front row.

She sighed in relief and smiled before turning back to her- husband. How crazy was it that, with just a few exchanged words and a kiss, she and Varian were officially married.

"C'mon, Cass," he whispered, smiling as he tucked her hair behind her ear, "she's okay. No harm's going to come to Trystan."

She nodded. She had to believe him.

He cared for Trystan, too, so very much- especially for a little girl his [now] wife had because of someone else. If he said she was safe, she was more than likely safe, probably safer than safe.

Cass had to let go of her fears. How could she do anything if she was too busy worrying about her daughter? And how would her daughter grow up and learn lessons if she was being constantly sheltered and coddled by her parents?

The answers were simple: there was no possible way.

Besides, Cass was already being a little bit overprotective- she had decided against a honeymoon for the sake of her daughter.

She smiled to herself, imagining what her father would say if he could be there to see how she was around her daughter.

Varian, Rapunzel, and Eugene all teased Cass about how she treated Trystan, and she could only imagine that her father, who had known her for most of her life, would say something even crazier than "Cassandra, I think you're going soft."

Apparently, it was weird that Cass was "going soft."

Apparently, it was normal that a guy like Varian acted the way he did around their daughter, but not a person like Cassandra.

Varian drew her in for another kiss, and she gave in.

This was her happily-ever-after.


End file.
